


Forty Drabbles

by EmilaWanKenobi



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaWanKenobi/pseuds/EmilaWanKenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote a few drabbles in answer to some challenges on the livejournal community "tpm100," and they unexpectedly turned into a series. Check out more Q/O drabbles <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tpm100/">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forty Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a few drabbles in answer to some challenges on the livejournal community "tpm100," and they unexpectedly turned into a series. Check out more Q/O drabbles [here](http://community.livejournal.com/tpm100/).

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
## Forty Drabbles

### by Emila-Wan Kenobi

Title: Forty Drabbles   
Author: Emila-Wan Kenobi   
Archive: MA   
Category: PWP, Romance, First Time, mild BDSM   
Pairings: Q/O   
Rating: NC-17   
Spoilers: None   
Disclaimer: I am not, nor have I ever been, George Lucas.   
Feedback: I live for it!   
Notes: I wrote a few drabbles in answer to some challenges on the livejournal community "tpm100," and they unexpectedly turned into a series. Check out more Q/O drabbles [here](http://community.livejournal.com/tpm100/). 

**What a Time for an Epiphany (tpm100 challenge: bondage)**   
  
Qui-Gon burst through the door and assessed the scene even as he began swinging his lightsaber in lightning-fast, precise arcs. Three enemies disarmed, Force-shoved against the wall, neutralized.   
  
He turned to Obi-Wan. The young man was on his knees in the corner, hands bound, mouth taped, chest bare. He lifted glassy eyes to Qui-Gon and then looked down again. For a moment, Qui-Gon thought he'd seen those eyes begging, but for what? Forgiveness?   
  
Then Qui-Gon noticed the distended leggings, the elevated pulse, the ragged breathing, the flushed skin. His mouth went dry.   
  
What a time for an epiphany, he thought.   
  


* * *

Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon approaching and sagged in relief. His captors had fed him spice mixed with a Force-suppressor and something else that made his body react in a decidedly un-Jedi-like way. Then they'd started cutting off his clothes.

Suddenly Qui-Gon was there, hair flying, cloak swirling, like some mythical archetype of a hero, big and raw-boned and powerful. Obi-Wan's heart thumped hard enough to make him gasp, and his cock, already painfully swollen, leapt and pulsed.

He met Qui-Gon's gaze for a moment, then looked away, trying to hide his raw need.

What a time for an epiphany, he thought.

 

* * *

  
**Into the Breach (tpm100 challenge: bondage)**

The kidnappers had been turned over to the local authorities. Obi-Wan had been given antidotes to the chemicals he'd ingested. They'd both been thoroughly debriefed -- by planetary security as well as by the Council. At last they were on their way home.

Qui-Gon handed Obi-Wan a cup of chai from the galley. Their fingers brushed; Obi-Wan gulped.

"Are you all right, Padawan?"

Obi-Wan sipped the chai gingerly. "I'm fine."

Qui-Gon's gaze dropped to the hefty bulge in Obi-Wan's lap. "Do you need another dose of antidote?"

Obi-Wan's eyes drilled into him like green lasers.

"I need _you_ ," he whispered.

* * *

Jedi learned early not to be embarrassed by bodily functions, but that didn't stop Obi-Wan from flushing under his master's scrutiny. The memory of being bound, helpless and half naked, with Qui-Gon standing over him ... he was hard again just thinking about it. The brush of Qui-Gon's fingers sent his heart racing.

What would it be like to have that commanding presence focused on him? Mastering him. Owning him.

Obi-Wan wanted to fall on his knees and kiss his master's boots. Qui-Gon thought Obi-Wan needed more antidote, when all he really needed ...

"I need _you_ ," he whispered.

 

* * *

  
**Take Me, Bend Me, Break Me (tpm100 challenge: bondage)**

Qui-Gon's head rocked back. He closed his eyes, shocked.

Obi-Wan wanted him? _Needed_ him? He couldn't think ... a thrill of lust had shot through him and robbed him of speech.

This was more than sex. Obtuse as he sometimes could be, Qui-Gon knew exactly what Obi-Wan was asking. And there was no doubt Qui-Gon wanted to give it to him. He could barely breathe with the want of it. Obi-Wan, bound at his feet, bent to his will out of love, not fear, submitting with the discipline of a Jedi.

Obi-Wan fell on his knees before him. "I'm yours."

* * *

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and swallowed, hard.

He wants me, Obi-Wan thought. He wants ... everything. But would Qui-Gon give in to his desire? This would change the dynamic between them. Sex was one thing, but this ...

It would be worth any risk, he thought fiercely. Obi-Wan had been dominated before, but never by anyone as powerful as his master. Even the thought of it took his breath away. Obi-Wan, bound at his feet, bent to his will out of love, not fear, submitting with the discipline of a Jedi.

Obi-Wan fell on his knees before him. "I'm yours."

 

* * *

  
**Feel, Don't Think (tpm100 challenge: bondage)**

Looking down at Obi-Wan, kneeling at his feet, eyes full of hope and trust, Qui-Gon had never wanted anything more in his life. But still he hesitated. We should talk about this, he thought. We shouldn't enter into a scene without discussing limits, safewords.

I've never even kissed him, he thought. I've never considered, before today, loving him. And now I'm thinking about tying him up and fucking him over that chair until he screams.

Qui-Gon started to protest, but Obi-Wan silenced his doubts when he bent over, hands splayed on the deck, and kissed his boots.

"Yes," Qui-Gon moaned.

* * *

With anyone else, it would be insane to launch directly into a scene without talking about boundaries. But this was Qui-Gon, the man who'd trained him, punished him, healed him, saved his life, nurtured his soul. There was nothing his master could possibly want that Obi-Wan wouldn't do, no limit they could possibly need. Obi-Wan saw the war of desire and doubt raging behind his master's eyes. What would it take to convince the man?

Qui-Gon started to protest, but Obi-Wan silenced his doubts when he bent over, hands splayed on the deck, and kissed his boots.

"Yes," Qui-Gon moaned.

 

* * *

  
**I Have A Good Feeling About This (tpm100 challenge: pain)**

Qui-Gon's arousal had been simmering since he'd rescued Obi-Wan from the smugglers, but now it boiled over as Obi-Wan knelt on all fours and worshipped Qui-Gon's boots with his mouth.

Qui-Gon reached down, grasped Obi-Wan by his knight's tail, and yanked the young man to his feet. Obi-Wan's reaction to that small hurt was gratifying; he made a tiny, contented noise as he rose, eyes downcast, waiting for whatever Qui-Gon might do next.

"You like pain?"

"Yes, Master."

"This could go badly wrong."

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon grasped his face in both hands and took his mouth in a fierce kiss.

* * *

There was something incredibly freeing about kneeling on the deck, kissing his master's boots. Most beings would find it incomprehensible, but Obi-Wan was confident that Qui-Gon understood exactly what he needed and how to give it to him.

His faith was rewarded when Qui-Gon grasped him by his tail of hair and tugged him to his feet none too gently. Obi-Wan purred in contentment as the sensation rocketed straight to his cock.

"You like pain?"

"Yes, Master."

"This could go badly wrong."

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon grasped his face in both hands and took his mouth in a fierce kiss.

 

* * *

  
**Don't Hold Back (tpm100 challenge: pain)**

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan had said, with eyes downcast and his whole body taut with barely controlled desire. Qui-Gon thought he might never hear those syllables again without getting hard. And that mouth, yielding so sweetly beneath a bruising assault. He wanted simply to take, without reservation, but this was Obi-Wan, not some downlevel rent-boy. If Qui-Gon managed it right, he might never have to turn to strangers again to get what he needed.

When the kiss broke, they stood panting, foreheads touching, as Qui-Gon debated what to do next. Obi-Wan seemed to sense his hesitation.

"Don't hold back," Obi-Wan whispered.

* * *

Qui-Gon took charge of the kiss with all the authority Obi-Wan had only dreamed of finding in a lover. The feel of those large, strong hands cupping his face, the warmth and taste of that generous mouth -- he wanted simply to give, without reservation, because this was Qui-Gon, not some nameless dom picked up from a club. If Obi-Wan managed it right, he might never have to turn to strangers again to get what he needed.

When the kiss broke, they stood panting, foreheads touching. Qui-Gon seemed to be debating what to do next.

"Don't hold back," Obi-Wan whispered.

 

* * *

  
**Exquisite Torture (tpm100 challenge: pain)**

"Don't hold back," Obi-Wan had said. Qui-Gon decided to take him at his word.

The master ran one hand back, fisting Obi-Wan's hair roughly and yanking his head back to expose his throat. His other hand shoved tunics aside, allowing him to cover Obi-Wan's neck, shoulders and chest with bite marks.

Obi-Wan's reaction was everything he could have hoped for. The younger man groaned loudly and wobbled, clearly weak in the knees. Just as suddenly he stilled, as if wary of censure.

Qui-Gon licked a broad path from one abused nipple up to Obi-Wan's ear.

"Don't hold back," Qui-Gon whispered.

* * *

Obi-Wan was dizzied by the speed at which Qui-Gon went from hesitation to all-out assault. The rough scrape of teeth and tongue along his throat was exquisite torture, and the fist in his hair holding him captive was nearly his undoing. He groaned aloud, afraid he would come just from this. No-one had ever made him react with such abandon.

But he hadn't been given permission to make noise. Suppose Qui-Gon wanted him to be silent? He stilled, awaiting his master's judgement.

Qui-Gon licked a broad path from one abused nipple up to Obi-Wan's ear.

"Don't hold back," Qui-Gon whispered.

 

* * *

  
**It's Not About Taking (tpm100 challenge: pain)**

It wasn't about taking. Qui-Gon's satisfaction always came from giving, in this case giving Obi-Wan what _he_ wanted. But what exactly was that? Did Obi-Wan crave pain, domination, bondage, humiliation -- or perhaps all of those things?

Qui-Gon wished they could have talked, but it was far too late. Obi-Wan was melting in his arms, clearly on the brink. Stopping now would be the height of cruelty, and that was the _one_ cruelty Qui-Gon was sure Obi-Wan wouldn't welcome at this point.

Might as well do the first thing that came to mind.

Qui-Gon let go and stepped back. "Strip."

* * *

Qui-Gon's mouth had returned to his neck and was sucking a mark just beneath his ear. Obi-Wan writhed and moaned, completely wanton. He didn't know what he wanted: pain? domination? bondage? humiliation? Or perhaps all of those things. Anything. Everything. He couldn't think, and he didn't want to. That was the point of submitting -- the freedom to give over decisions to his master and simply _feel_.

Qui-Gon still seemed a bit hesitant. Obi-Wan devoutly hoped he wouldn't reconsider. If they stopped now he might implode. Qui-Gon's mouth left him, and Obi-Wan held his breath.

Qui-Gon let go and stepped back. "Strip."

 

* * *

  
**Delicious (tpm100 challenge: erotic pleasures)**

Qui-Gon half-expected Obi-Wan to fling his clothes off in a frenzy, or perhaps perform a slow strip-tease, but his apprentice surprised him by disrobing with no fanfare, methodically folding and laying his clothes aside. His calm, however, was belied by the thick, purple erection that bobbed and twitched as he moved.

Qui-Gon couldn't help himself, he reached out and grasped that column of flesh and stroked, once, from root to tip, collecting a ragged moan and a gush of moisture from the tip as he passed. He drew the essence to his lips and tasted it. Bitter and salty.

"Delicious."

* * *

Obi-Wan forced himself to remain dignified as he followed Qui-Gon's order to strip, despite the urge to fling his clothes off before once again throwing himself at his master's feet. The humiliation of having his erection exposed while his master remained clothed only fueled his need further.

And then Qui-Gon touched him. It was almost over at that point. One more stroke and Obi-Wan would have lost his composure completely. Luckily Qui-Gon chose instead to taste Obi-Wan's pre-come, though that was hardly less arousing. A pink, moist tongue peeked out from full, sensual lips, and Qui-Gon rumbled his verdict:

"Delicious."

 

* * *

  
**Look at Me (tpm100 challenge: erotic pleasures)**

Qui-Gon relished the glazed look in Obi-Wan's blue-green eyes, which were staring at his mouth, but then the young man seemed to realize he was being too bold and lowered his gaze. It was like twilight fading to night, the loss of those eyes, and Qui-Gon couldn't stand it.

"Look at me," he said sternly, and grasped Obi-Wan's shaft again, stroked it, exulted as the stormy eyes met his once again. Obi-Wan gasped and panted, almost whimpered, shaking with the effort to hold back.

"I want to see your eyes when you come."

That was all the permission Obi-Wan needed.

* * *

Obi-Wan realized he was staring at Qui-Gon's mouth, where a pink tongue had just finished tasting him. Obi-Wan found himself hungry for that mouth, and his eyes flitted up to discover Qui-Gon assessing him. He quickly dropped his gaze, only to see that even Jedi tunics couldn't hide the sizeable bulge distorting Qui-Gon's leggings. Obi-Wan stared, mouth watering.

"Look at me," Qui-Gon said, and Obi-Wan obeyed, seeing a hunger to match his own. He nearly lost his mind as Qui-Gon stroked him once again.

"I want to see your eyes when you come."

That was all the permission Obi-Wan needed.

 

* * *

  
**Trust Your Instincts (tpm100 challenge: erotic pleasures)**

Watching Obi-Wan's eyes as he fell over the edge into orgasm, Qui-Gon felt what little control he had left slipping away. He took Obi-Wan by the shoulders, spun him, and bent him over the captain's chair. A quick gesture brought Obi-Wan's discarded tunics to hand. Soon his apprentice was bound with a series of efficient knots, legs spread, back arched to display his lovely, firm ass.

Obi-Wan gasped and moaned as the first blow smacked a large, red handprint onto his skin. By the time a matching print lay on the other cheek, Obi-Wan was hard again.

"More," he groaned.

* * *

Obi-Wan had no time to enjoy his orgasm before he was manhandled into position and efficiently bound over the captain's chair. He had no idea what was coming next, but he devoutly hoped it involved being impaled roughly upon Qui-Gon's substantial erection. He canted his hips to make sure his master knew he was ready and willing.

Then the first blow landed. He gasped, surprised and gratified. He'd been right to trust Qui-Gon. The man seemed to know instinctively how to please him. By the time a matching print lay on the other cheek, Obi-Wan was hard again.

"More," he groaned.

 

* * *

  
**Anticipation (tpm100 challenge: Erotic Pleasures)**

Desperate to bury himself in Obi-Wan's body, Qui-Gon fumbled at his waist, trying to free his throbbing cock. He had barely enough presence of mind remaining to growl, "What have we got for lube?"

"I don't need anything. Just do it!" Obi-Wan jiggled his reddened backside for emphasis. "I want you!"

Qui-Gon groaned, gritting his teeth at the temptation. He was a big man; there was no way he could penetrate his apprentice without something to ease the way. His gaze quickly swept the cockpit ... nothing.

"Spit, if you have to," Obi-Wan moaned.

"Excellent idea." Qui-Gon dropped to his knees.

* * *

Obi-Wan tried to relax, letting go of both anticipation and dread. Instead of another blow, he felt Qui-Gon fumbling behind him. It didn't take the Force to realize he was about to get the impaling he'd asked for, especially when Qui-Gon muttered, "What have we got for lube?"

"I don't need anything. Just do it!" Obi-Wan jiggled his reddened backside for emphasis. "I want you!"

Qui-Gon gave a pained groan. Obi-Wan knew his master was big; he also knew he could take it. Still, Qui-Gon hesitated.

"Spit, if you have to," Obi-Wan moaned.

"Excellent idea." Qui-Gon dropped to his knees.

 

* * *

  
**Unexpected Pleasure (tpm100 challenge: Erotic Pleasures)**

Qui-Gon rested on his heels and took a moment to admire the sight of his apprentice, trussed up and willing. Obi-Wan's swollen cock and taut balls hung tantalizingly beneath a fine, firm ass that just begged to be spanked. But any more of that sort of play would have to wait. For now, Qui-Gon could barely think past the need to bury himself in the pucker of flesh only a few inches from his nose.

He closed the distance and flicked his tongue over the wrinkled hole, getting a loud moan in return.

Force, he might come just from this.

* * *

Obi-Wan was confused. Qui-Gon had moved behind him, then paused. He could hear Qui-Gon breathing raggedly somewhere near his hips. What was the man doing? Obi-Wan realized he was holding his breath only when it was forced out of him by the sensation of a hot, agile tongue bathing him just where he needed it most. He moaned loudly. It had been ages since anyone had done this for him. To think his master, who was meant to be topping, was instead behind him on his knees, servicing him in this way ...

Force, he might come just from this.

 

* * *

  
**Please! (tpm100 challenge: frustration)**

Qui-Gon gripped Obi-Wan's hips and held on as his apprentice wriggled and moaned continuously, working himself with desperate zeal upon Qui-Gon's thrusting tongue.

For his part, Qui-Gon felt as if he might implode soon. Obi-Wan was everything he dreamed of in a lover: responsive, submissive, vocal, intelligent, fit, and at the moment, sweaty, hard, and desperate to be filled with Qui-Gon's aching cock.

Surely that was good enough? It would have to be. He couldn't wait another moment to bury himself in his lover's body. Obi-Wan must have been feeling the same.

"Master, please. I'm ready! I need you, please!"

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't hold back as Qui-Gon split him open and prepared him with his tongue. He wriggled, moaned aloud, and fervently hoped he wouldn't explode. Qui-Gon was everything he'd dreamed of in a lover: generous, dominant, gentle, wise, fit, and at the moment, demanding, rough, and clearly impatient to bury himself to the hilt in Obi-Wan's more-than-ready flesh.

Obi-Wan's heart raced, and he felt as if he might faint. Being pierced and stretched without proper lubrication was nothing compared to the agony of waiting one more second. Obi-Wan could wait no longer.

"Master, please. I'm ready! I need you, please!"

 

* * *

  
**Better Late Than Never (tpm100 challenge: movie line)**

Qui-Gon spat in his hand and slicked his cock, groaning at his own touch and knowing he wouldn't last long. This wasn't the ideal way to make love for the first time with a new partner, but it would have to do. They'd sort everything else out later. For now, it was all he could manage not to slide all the way home as he breached his apprentice's body. Obi-Wan pushed back against him, asking for more.

They both gasped as Qui-Gon started to move. Obi-Wan's voice was raw, incredulous, as he panted, "How come we never did this before?"

* * *

Obi-Wan whimpered as Qui-Gon's tongue left him. His wrists were raw where the sash bit into them, but the sting only heightened his arousal. Maybe this wasn't the ideal way to start things with a new lover, but they'd sort it out later. He heard Qui-Gon spit, groan, and then a hot, silken shaft was breaching him. Obi-Wan pushed back against the burn of penetration, and sweat popped out on his temples. He doubted he'd last long.

They both gasped as Qui-Gon started to move. Obi-Wan's voice was raw, incredulous, as he panted, "How come we never did this before?"

 

* * *

  
**Conflagration (tpm100 challenge: heat)**

Qui-Gon was staggered by pure sensation: the vision of his apprentice bound and flushed with arousal, the smells of sweat and spunk; a symphony of groans, flesh slapping in broken rhythm; the taste of salt as he bent to rake his mouth down Obi-Wan's spine. And over it all, eclipsing everything: heat. Hot skin beneath his tongue, a hot cock in his fist, the hot, welcoming glove of Obi-Wan's body, pulsing as Qui-Gon drove himself deeper and deeper.

They tried to make it last, but neither could avoid melting in such a conflagration.

They shouted as the heat consumed them.

* * *

Obi-Wan gave himself over completely to the moment, to the demands of his flesh, until he was nothing but a creature of pure sensation, sweating and writhing as the flame of mutual desire set his nerves ablaze. He knew only the heat of Qui-Gon's hands -- one at his hip, to hold him steady, the other pumping his cock in an irregular beat -- the burn of Qui-Gon's mouth on his skin, the incandescence of Qui-Gon's cock moving inside him.

They tried to make it last, but neither could avoid melting in such a conflagration.

They shouted as the heat consumed them.

 

* * *

  
**Reversion Alarm (tpm100 challenge: time)**

Qui-Gon lay on his back with Obi-Wan a dead weight upon his chest. Not that he was complaining. Nor was he curious how Obi-Wan had dredged up enough energy, in the aftermath of their extremely frantic and satisfying fuck over the captain's chair, to loosen his bonds with the Force and slide free.

After a moment spent drifting in oxygen-deprived bliss, Qui-Gon roused himself enough to note the state of the deck (filthy) and the state of his clothing (filthy _and_ sticky).

Suddenly the reversion alarm sounded. Two minutes until realspace -- and a holo-call from the Council.

"Poodoo," Qui-Gon muttered.

* * *

Obi-Wan lay upon Qui-Gon's chest, spent, sore, and monumentally satisfied. He'd never climaxed so hard in his life, nor had he ever found a partner who could meet his sexual needs with such instinctive mastery. He was surprised he'd been conscious enough to free himself from his bonds before lapsing into a fog of sated contentment.

An altogether too brief time later, Qui-Gon's chest heaved, and Obi-Wan resigned himself to rising and gathering what might remain of his tattered, filthy clothing.

Suddenly the reversion alarm sounded. Two minutes until realspace -- and a holo-call from the Council.

"Poodoo," Qui-Gon muttered.

 

* * *

  
**Decided (tpm100 challenge: time)**

Obi-Wan tilted his head. Their eyes met. Qui-Gon saw determination there, and a trace of fear. He realized Obi-Wan was expecting him to repudiate what had happened between them, to reject a sexual relationship.

Obi-Wan rolled off Qui-Gon's chest and rose to his feet with acrobatic grace. He held out his hand, and Qui-Gon took it, allowed himself to be hauled up, though of course he didn't need the help. Or did he?

"Two are stronger than one," Qui-Gon said, and pulled Obi-Wan in for a quick kiss just as the ship decanted into realspace and the comm flickered on.

* * *

Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon and saw caution in those brilliant, blue eyes. Would his master reject him, cite the code, the danger of attachment? He fervently hoped not, but until now he'd been the one pushing. Now he must await his master's decision.

For now, time was short. He rolled to his feet and held out his hand, relishing the warmth and trust as Qui-Gon reached for him and hauled himself up.

"Two are stronger than one," Qui-Gon said, and pulled Obi-Wan in for a quick kiss just as the ship decanted into realspace and the comm flickered on.

 

* * *

  
**Tacit Approval (tpm100 challenge: time)**

The holocomm stuttered on, and Yoda's ears rose as he took in Qui-Gon's dishevelled tunics. The wizened master's eyes crinkled, and he leaned forward as if trying to get a better look at the bite marks decorating Obi-Wan's bare chest. "Injured badly, was he?" Yoda asked.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat and reluctantly let go of Obi-Wan's hand. "Nothing a little bacta can't handle."

"Rest, he needs. Ten days, you have, at the retreat on the third moon. Take care of him, you will, hmm?"

Qui-Gon didn't know how to respond to this unexpected, tacit approval.

"He always does," Obi-Wan interjected.

* * *

There was no place to hide, no time to run. Obi-Wan had learned long ago that even the most humiliating situation must be met with diplomatic aplomb, so he didn't bother trying to cover himself. Nor did he let go of Qui-Gon's hand until his master pulled away, clearly confused by Yoda's good humor.

Ten days at the retreat? Yoda was all but ordering them to form an attachment. "Take care of him, you will, hmm?"

Qui-Gon might not know what to do with this windfall, but Obi-Wan wasn't about to let it get away.

"He always does," Obi-Wan interjected.

 

* * *

  
**There Is No Try (challenge: midlife crisis)**

The holocomm faded. Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan's eyes shining in amusement. His heart twisted, and he had to look away. What was happening to him? Never before had he felt this weak, this needy, this out of control. Was it some sort of mid-life crisis?

Obi-Wan drew him into an embrace and lay his cheek alongside Qui-Gon's. The scent of his skin was intoxicating.

"We've ten days," Obi-Wan said. "I know you have reservations, but I'd like to give us a try."

In the Force, Qui-Gon sensed no danger, only peace. "There is no try," he said at last.

Obi-Wan smiled.

* * *

Yoda's image broke apart, and Obi-Wan looked up to see Qui-Gon staring at him. The glance only lasted a moment, and then Qui-Gon was looking away, worry and fear creasing his brow.

What could Obi-Wan do to convince his master that this was indeed the right course ... for both of them? He slid his hands up Qui-Gon's arms and drew him into a gentle embrace. "We've ten days," Obi-Wan said. "I know you have reservations, but I'd like to give us a try."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, focusing inward. "There is no try," he said at last.

Obi-Wan smiled.

 

 

THE END

It's been fun! Feel free to continue the adventures of Dom!Qui-Gon and Sub!Obi-Wan during their 10-day retreat, either here or in your imaginations. *GG*

  



End file.
